A Long Time Coming
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: Ten years ago something happened between Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. Now that Dave is back, can they keep their desire for one another in check. This is SLASH, but good slash. Reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins with the episode The Crossing. Rossi has been out of retirement and back at the BAU for 5 months. Hotch and Rossi are sent out of state to assist in a possible domestic violence murder. _

..."Well we have four failed marriages between us. That should make us experts in something" said Hotch.

Hotch and Rossi were eating take out and discussing Hotch's marriage falling apart. Both men were a bit uneasy working together without the team. Although Rossi was a perfect replacement for Gideon, both he and Hotch shared a secret that they had an unspoken pact never to speak about. But there was a question that had been eating at Hotch since Rossi left the BAU ten years ago.

"Dave, I shouldn't bring this up..."

Dave had a feeling of what was coming. _"Hotch, don't go there" _he thought to himself.

Hotch continued..."but it has gnawing at me for years, especially since you've come back. Was I the reason you left the BAU?"

"That's a tough question to answer Aaron. I had just published my second book and it was successful. My publishers were after me to write and tour full time."

Hotch interrupted him "are you saying that what happened between us, didn't enter into your decision?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't. I knew you were going somewhere in the BAU, I didn't want to take that away from you. Besides you were engaged to Hayle. I guess I just didn't want to muddy the waters. I was probably going to retire within a few years anyway."

After an awkward silence, they refocused on the case, which was clearly a domestic violence situation. Maybe the husband had not hit his wife, but he controlled every aspect of her life and made her feel like a nothing.

Since the elephant was in the room anyway, Dave cleared his throat and asked "Aaron, do you ever think about what happened between us that night?"

"It was just one kiss. You said it yourself that night, we just wrapped up the Scarles Dale Skinner case, hands down one of the most horrific cases we had ever worked on. The things we saw... we just needed comforting...and we found it in each other."

"Absolutely" Dave said, trying to convince himself.

They continued to pore over the case files.

"But Dave..." Rossi lifted his head to look at Hotch. "Yeah I think about it."

"Me too. But we have to push it out of our minds. I'm not gay, I really like women."

"Neither am I" Hotch quickly responded.

"Before our kiss, I never had those inclinations towards another guy. I haven't had them since."

"I feel the same way" Hotch replied.

"Aaron, I worried that things would be awkward between us when I made the decision to come back. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I like working in the BAU again. And you are the unit chief. Some things are best left in the past."

"I agree. I was a bit nervous when Straus told me you were coming out of retirement. But for the record I'm happy to have you back. You are one of the best profilers the BAU has ever seen. Besides that, I value your friendship."

"Me too."

Hotch and Rossi finished the case and headed back to the BAU. After both men made the decision to leave their kiss in the past, they tried to go on as before. They continued to solve cases and work closely together. Neither man spoke of the kiss again, but there was an underlying chemistry between the two men.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a trying couple of months for the BAU. The team went to New York to assist in a terrorism case, Morgan thought about taking a new position within the FBI. Agent Joyner and Hotch were involved in a SUV explosion which cost Agent Joyner her life and injured Hotch. The team had been working almost non stop. The team was currently working a case in Ohio. A string of killings had a strange connection to a serial killer who had been executed a few years back. As it turned out it was the girlfriend of the executed killer who was the killer. She was not going to be taken easily and choose suicide by cops as a way to be reunited with her dead boyfriend. When the gun blast went off, Hotch dropped to the ground in pain. His ear drum had been slightly ruptured in the SUV explosion and he was risking permanent damage by flying and exposure to load noise. He should not have been in the field, it was too soon.

"Hotch!" yelled David.

Dave ran to Hotch. He picked him up and cradled his arms. "It's going to be alright. I've got you."

Dave sat with Hotch for hours in the emergency room. The way Dave took care of him, complicated Hotch's already complicated feelings toward him. Even though he had awful pain in his ear after the gun shot, in a strange way it felt good when Dave put his arms around him.

That night as Hotch lay in his hotel room, he kept replaying that one kiss they shared 10 years ago.

The next morning the team was preparing to fly back home. Hotch had to drive back to the BAU, as it was unsafe for him to fly.

"Are you going to be alright driving back alone? I would drive it with you if I could but the team...".

Although Dave wanted to drive with Hotch, he was relieved that his work commitments would prevent it.

"I know Dave, and I would like your company, but the team needs your leadership in my absence" Hotch replied with ambivalence in his voice. "Thank you."

"No problem. Take your time traveling home. Take care of your self for once."

Hotch did take his time returning to the BAU. He was feeling better physically, but his emotions were all over the place, and focused on Dave. He knew he wasn't gay, or was he? He wasn't telling the truth when he told Dave he had never had inclinations for a man since their kiss. He did...but only for Dave. Sometimes when he was being intimate with Hayle, he thought of Dave_. "What am I going to do? I am so fucked", _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_(takes place during "Zoe's Reprise")_

Rossi and Hotch continued to fight their attraction for each other. It was not easy, especially when they were forced to room together, which sometimes happened when they were away on cases. What saved them was that neither man was aware that the other was fighting the same attraction.

Rossi decided to take some annual leave time. It was the 10th anniversary of his first book, and his publishers wanted to re-release it. That meant going on a book tour. Normally he may not have fully embraced the idea, but he needed to get away, clear his head. Things were going well until he met Zoey at one of his book signings. She was a fan who was studying criminal justice and thought there was a serial killer in her Ohio neighborhood. He dismissed her theory. He gave her his card and told her to "don't give up. Keep searching until, you find the answers you're looking for." The next morning, she was dead. She had gone to a crime scene, resulting in her becoming a victim. Dave felt terribly responsible. He called in the team to find Zoey's killer.

Hotch knew the minute he saw Dave that his friend was a wreck. Dave was so upset, that he couldn't be present when the team offered a profile to the local police. Hotch found him sitting on a bench, he had never seen him so vulnerable. He sat next to Dave and listened to him express how responsible he felt. "If I hadn't dismissed her, she would still be alive." Hotch wanted to wrap Dave in his arms and comfort him. He hated seeing him hurting. But he remained professional. Together they worked through the case and formulated a plan. They were able to piece the case together and find justice for Zoey and the other victims.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back home, Hotch could tell that something was still bothering Dave. He knew Dave still felt somewhat responsible for Zoey's death, but it went beyond that.

"Hey you heading out" he asked Dave.

"Yeah, I haven't been home for three weeks. Lots of laundry to do."

"Are you okay? You seem off."

"Just a lot on my mind Hotch, I'll be fine." He silently said to himself_ "yeah Aaron, I'll be fine when I figure out how to deal with the fact that I want to fuck you." _ The situation felt hopeless. How was he supposed to work with a man who he was falling for? Maybe he should just retire again. He ran away 10 years ago. Who was he kidding; it didn't stop his feelings for Hotch. Besides he liked profiling again, and he loved the team.

They walked out to the parking lot together.

"Aaron thanks for your support the other day...outside the police station."

"We make a good team... you know...you've always been there for me." Hotch said looking into Dave's eyes. "Hey we are both going home to empty houses. If your laundry can wait, how about grabbing some dinner?"

Even as he was saying it, Hotch knew that having dinner with Dave was a bad idea. He should be keeping a distance from Dave. Yet he couldn't seem to resist.

"Uh...sure. I am hungry" Dave replied. _"What the fuck am I doing? Aaron wants to be nice and have dinner with me. He knows there is something on my mind. Now I'm going to have dinner with the person that is on my mind. I have to make up some excuse to get out of this."_

"Aaron...I...um..."

"What is it Dave?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Hey that new Italian restaurant about a block from your townhouse. Have you tried it?"

"No, I heard that it's good. Want to try it?"

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there."

As Aaron was getting into his car. Dave yelled to him, "actually parking a hard to find outside the restaurant. Why don't you park in my driveway and we can walk."

"ok"

As Aaron drove to Dave's house, he found himself sort of excited. _ "This is crazy. Dave is a good friend and I work with him. I'm his friggin supervisor. I shouldn't be excited to be having dinner with him."_

They met at Dave's town house and walked to the restaurant. Because it was late on a weekday, it was not at all crowded. They got seated right away and ordered a bottle of wine. They had a wonderful dinner and consumed the bottle of wine as well as most of another one. As they were finishing their drinks, they talked about old times.

"Dave, why did you come out of retirement? I know the case was Galen

eating at you. You needed to solve it, for closure, I get that. But there has to be more to it than that?"

"Don't get my wrong, I love writing and book tours, but I missed it. I would be sitting at home watching cases on the news or reading about them in the paper, and I would get that urge. I would work through the cases. How I would go about profiling unsubs, what questions would I want answers to. Then I heard that Jason left and there was my in."

"Things had changed so much since you left. It must have been quite the adjustment."

"Where do I begin" Dave said shaking his head. "The jet, the technical equipment, the computer capabilities, the office space...my God when we started the BAU years ago, it was in a freaking basement."

"I remember. It was dark and dingy. I also remember how hard you and Jason rode me when I signed on."

Rossi laughed, "we knew you were going somewhere in the BAU. You were cut out for it, not many agents make it in the BAU."

"It's a difficult lifestyle. You are always traveling on a moments notice. Plus the things that we see and deal with are horrible. It can be hell on family and friendships."

"Speaking of family, how's Jack?"

"He is great. I see him on Wednesdays and every other weekend, when we are not working on cases. It's hard though...Hayle doesn't make it easy. She refuses to swap days when I am out of town."

"She never liked you working for the BAU."

"Yeah. That's why the divorce rate is so high amongst agents doing our type of work".

"You don't have to tell me that. Three ex's right here", Dave said gesturing to himself.

"Hayle resented me being away so much. In the end, I think she found someone else."

"She cheated on you?"

"Well in the last 10 months of our marriage, I felt her pulling away. Then we would get these strange phone calls. If I answered the phone, the caller would hang up. Then this strange number kept appearing on our phone bill and her cell bill. I called it one day and a guy named Steve answered. Within a month of her moving out, she had a new friend named Steve that Jack says comes over a lot".

"I'm sorry Aaron".

"It's okay. Truth be told, I fallen out of love with Hayle by then. At that point we were more like roommates than husband and wife.

They paid the bill and walked back to Dave's place. Both men were feeling the effects of the two bottles of wine they polished off. As they were walking Hotch tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. He caught himself before he fell and Dave grabbed his arm to help balance him.

"Hey maybe you shouldn't drive right away. Why don't you come in and watch the game for a while".

"Sure"

They went inside. Both men took off the sport coats and Hotch loosen his tie. They watched the game and it felt like old times. When Hotch joined the BAU, it was almost all men. They often would get together for drinks and to watch a game.

"Hey how about some soda and chips?" asked Dave.

"Sounds good".

Dave brought in a bowl of chips and cans of soda. They continued to watch the game. Things were going good until their hands met while reaching for a chip. Both men let their hands touch for longer than necessary. They pulled their hands back and looked into each other's eyes. It was then that the realization hit. The sexual feelings were shared. They both were having the same thoughts and desires. Aaron leaned in towards Dave and put his lips on his, offering a tender kiss.

"Aaron, we shouldn't".

"I know" he replied inches from Dave's mouth. "But I can't help myself".

It felt so damn good. They deepened the kiss. Their mouths opened, their teeth nibbled, and their tongues slid together. Aaron stopped and pulled back.

"Dave, what's happening between us? This can't be happening. We are not even gay. All I know is you are my best friend, you're always there for me, I don't want to ruin that. But I keep thinking about you. Truth be told I never stopped thinking about you or that night ten years ago".

"I'm as confused as you are Aaron. I lied when I told you that I never had any feelings since that night we kissed. The feelings never went away for me either. I never thought I would fall for another guy, much less my best friend. Fuck, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We work together for God sakes. If this ever got out...if the team ever found out.." you could hear the panic in Hotch's voice.

"I'll resign if you want me to".

"NO!" Aaron said sharply, without any hint of hesitation. "The team needs you...I need you".

"Okay" Dave said putting his hand on Aarons. "Then we need a plan"

"Here's what has to happen. We need time to think and cool off. We should try to maintain a professional distance from each other at work and not see each other outside of work. We need time to try to get a handle on our feelings".

"Is that what you want Aaron?"

"No, but it is the only thing I can think of at the moment".

"I agree".

**I'm sorry for the long chapter. I considered splitting it into two chapters, but decided to make it one extra long one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch and Rossi stuck to their plan. They only saw each other at the BAU. While on cases, Hotch often assigned him to work with Reid or Prentiss. Both men were miserable and missed each other's company. A couple of months went by and the team was in South Carolina working on a kidnapping case. To say the case went sour would be an understatement. A 4 year old year old girl was kidnapped and had been missing for five days. The team knew the statistics. If a child was going to be found alive, it was usually in the first 24 hours. The team came up with a profile; White male, late 20's/early 30's, pedophile, etc. Given the fact that the child was taken to satisfy a sexual need, there was a chance he was keeping her alive. The team was about to give the local PD a profile, when a call came in from a woman who said that she had kidnapped the little girl because she reminded her of her daughter who died in a car crash. "I just want you to tell her parents that she is safe and has a new home now", the woman said. They heard what sounded like a child crying in the background.

Hotch felt uneasy. Something just wasn't adding up, it seemed too easy. The team looked at Hotch for direction. He pulled their original profile and came up with a new one based on the call from their new unsub. He had Garcia research car accidents within the last five years in which a girl aged 2 to 6 was killed. The team spent two days following the list that Garcia had provided. The searches lead them to Mary Sullivan, a woman who lost her three and a half year old daughter 6 months ago. The team went to her home. She wasn't there, but they talked to her husband. It soon became clear that there was no way she could have kidnapped the little girl. Mary had a psychotic break due to stress two months ago and was locked away on a psych ward receiving treatment. When Reid went to interview her, she confessed to calling the police. She said that she did kidnap the girl and that she was being kept under her hospital bed. When police looked under her bed they found pictures of her daughter and a tape recording of her daughter. That must have been the child they heard in the background.

The team was led in the wrong direction. The girl was still out there. Hotch and the team reverted back to their original profile, but it was too late, Kristen's body was found that afternoon. The medical examiner estimated that she had been dead 12 hours. Hotch felt sick.

Hotch had disappeared from the police station. Rossi found him sitting in a park across the street.

"Aaron, it was a case gone bad. That's all".

"I should have trusted my gut feeling. Something felt wrong to me after her call...it seemed too easy".

"We had no leads Aaron. We had to follow up on her call. Damn it we heard a child crying in the background."

"I should have left some of the team to flesh out our original profile. I should have..."

Dave realizes that Hotch is blaming himself for the death of Kristen. "So you think this is your fault?"

"It is" Hotch responds, tears glistening in his eyes.

Rossi first instinct was to wrap his friend in his arms and comfort him. But he knew the situation called for a tougher approach.

"Fine if you want to blame yourself for every case gone bad, go ahead. In a couple of years we will find your goodbye note, just like Reid found Jason's. Aaron we catch killers, rapists, and every other kind of scum everyday. We can't save every victim. We're not super heroes, we're only human".

"She was only five".

"Yes she was, and her killer is still out there. Now we couldn't save her, but we can catch the unsub that did this to her, thus saving more kids".

Hotch took a deep breath. "Let's go give a profile".

The two men started back towards the police station.

"Thanks Dave"

Dave patted his friend on the back. "No problem"

"By the way, if we are not super heroes, how do you explain Morgan? He runs on the tops of trains, jumps out of trucks filled with explosives".

"I said we are not super heroes, Morgan well...maybe?"

The two men went back and got to work. The team was in South Carolina for another nine days. On the six day another little girl went missing. This time the team worked the profile and were able to track the unsub down. They found him at home; the little girl was tied up in his back bedroom. She was hurt and emotionally fragile, but she was alive.

The team returned to Quantico and filed their reports. Since this was the team's third back to back case, Hotch gave the team a week of stand down time.

As the team headed out, Rossi noticed that Hotch was still in his office. He knew he should just go home, but he needed to connect with Hotch, and see if he was alright.

Hotch looked up when he heard the knock at his office door. When he saw Dave standing in the doorway his heart leapt.

"Dave, I thought you left".

"Forgot some notes in my office. I thought I'd head to Little Creek for a couple of days, maybe do some writing. "How about you?"

"I don't know".

"Aaron for God sakes get out of this office for a few days. You need a break too".

"I will".

"Promise?"

"I promise". Dave turned around and began to leave. He stopped when he heard Hotch call out his name. "Dave thanks for what you did for me in Greenville. It was a real low point for me...and as always, you were there to pick me up".

"I care about you Aaron".

"I care about you too Dave. Have a good few days off, I'll see you Tuesday".

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love some feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dave went home, packed his bag, and headed to Little Creek. He was worried about his relationship with Hotch. He had tried to keep a distance, but was next to impossible given that the team worked so closely. Plus, during the last month, he had kept a distance, but it had done nothing to extinguish his feelings for Aaron.

Hotch took Dave's advice and went home to his empty apartment. As he was undressing he took note of a picture of him with Dave and Gideon that was on his desk. He dropped down on his bed and starred at Dave's face. _"What the hell am I going to do?" _he thought. A month had past since their kiss. Although they resolved to stay at arms length from one and other, he could not control his constant thoughts of Dave. As much as it pained him to admit it, he was in love with his best friend. He wondered if he had fallen in love with JJ or Emily, if it would be this hard. He knew that starting a relationship with a colleague, a subordinate none the less, was wrong. Yet he was beginning not to care. He had always done the right thing, played by the rules, and where did that get him...alone in an empty half furnished apartment. He knew what he had to do.

**Sorry for the wicked short chapter. To make up for it, I'm also putting chapter 7 up tonight. Chapter 7 is long and HOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dave was just retiring to bed when he heard the knock. When he answered, there stood Aaron, standing on his front porch in the pouring rain.

"Aaron, what's..."

"Dave, this isn't working. I've tried to stay away from you, thought I could control my feelings for you. But all I know is that I'm miserable..."

"Aaron..."

"No Dave, let me get this out". Tears filled his eyes. "Something is happening between us. I know it's wrong, it could jeopardize both of our careers, but I don't give a damn about that. I sick of doing everything by the book. All I know is that I want to be with you. If you don't want this to happen, please tell me now".

Dave answered by wrapping his hand around the back of Aaron's neck and pulling his into a kiss. Dave pulled back, took Aaron's hand, and led him into his home.

"That was one hell of an answer" Aaron said chuckling.

"You are soaked. I'll get you some towels. You are going to need some dry clothes".

"I have my go bag in my car. I'll run and get it".

When Aaron returned with his bag, Dave handed him a towel, and showed him into a bathroom where he could change. He emerged after a few minutes, wearing FBI sweats, and looking deliciously rumpled.

_"My God...he is so gorgeous"_ Dave thought to himself. "Better".

"Much thanks Dave".

"Why don't we sit by the fire and you can warm up. You want a drink".

"I'll have whatever you're drinking" Aaron said as he sank into the couch by the fire.

Dave handed him a glass of scotch and sat beside him. "I'm glad you came", Dave commented as he played with Aaron's hair. They sat silently drinking their scotch.

Aaron reached out and took Dave's hand in his. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how good it feels to be sitting here touching you. I'm also wondering how to proceed. I've never done this kind of thing with a guy before... Christ I feel like a fifteen year old, nervous virgin".

"Dave Rossi a virgin" Aaron said laughing. "With your reputation...me on the other hand..."

"You started dating Hayle when you were really young right?"

"Yeah, we were 18; it was our first year of college. She was only the second woman I had sex with. There hasn't been anyone since...I mean... until you. Until we kissed that night ten years ago, I had never thought of being intimate with a man. I'm not sure how to go about it either. I mean I know how to go about it...but...how far are you comfortable going? Are we going to...well?"

"I think that we take it slow..see what feels good...what we are comfortable with". Dave leaned in to kiss Aaron. For something that was so wrong, it felt so right. Dave felt Aaron's mouth opening under his, granting him access. Dave pushed through and their tongues tangled together.

"Uhh so good" Aaron moaned into their kiss. He ran his hand over Dave's chest, slipping his hand under the hem of his shirt. His hand strokes Dave's bare skin. Looking down at Dave's pajama bottoms, he could see the outline of Dave's erection. Dave notices him looking and smiles. "See what you do to me Aaron", he says nibbling on Aaron's ear.

Taking Dave's hand he places it on his erection. "You have the same effect on me". Aaron pulls his tee shirt off over his head, before unbuttoning Dave's pajama top. As the two men kiss passionately, they lay back on the couch. Their still clothed erections thrust together, sending waves of desire through them both.

"Dave, this is uncomfortable"

"You want to stop?" Dave asks as a rush of disappointment falls over him

"No..that's not what I mean. This is physically uncomfortable. This couch was not designed for two men to make love on. It's too small".

"Well there is a king size bed in my room that should fit us just right". Dave leads Aaron into his bedroom. The bedroom is dark, except for the glow of the fire still going in the living room. Both men climb onto the bed.

"This is much better" Aaron comments. He leans into Dave and trails kisses down his neck to his chest. Dave lets out a moan as Aaron flickers his tongue around Dave's nipple.

"I've wanted this for a long time. Since our kiss 10 years ago. Sometimes when I was making love to Hayle, I would pretend it was you I was making love with".

"Pretending time is over...it doesn't get any realer than this"

Aaron gasped as he felt Dave's fingers dip beneath the elastic of his jogging pants. Dave knelt in front of Aaron, "what do you think, is it time for these to come off?" Aaron answered wordlessly by lifting up his ass, allowing Dave to undress him. The jogging pants were thrown on the floor. "I'll take these too" Dave said slipping his fingers into Aaron's underwear. Again he lifts himself up, this time allowing Dave to remove his last article of clothing.

Dave sits up to take in the view Aaron's naked body. "God you are handsome" Dave comments as he sweeps his hand over Aaron's body.

Although it is very erotic, Aaron begins feeling a tad exposed. "Dave, this is hardly fair. I'm naked and your not".

"Well we can rectify that" Dave says as he stands up and drops his pajama bottoms along with his underwear.

Aaron's mouth is suddenly dry as he see's Dave's erection spring free. It is thick and rock solid. He still unsure of how far they would go tonight. If there was going to be actual penetration, he was sure that he would not be able to accommodate Dave easily.

Dave climbs back in bed next to Aaron. They lay facing one another. As they kiss, Aaron feels Dave's hand running over his hip and down to his cock. He makes a hissing sound as Dave begins stroking his sex.

"Dave!" Aaron gasps and pants. "It..you...feel amazing".

Dave loves watching his friend enjoying the pleasure he is providing.

"Dave, if you don't want to, I'll understand, but...um..."

"Tell me what you want" Dave whispers in his ear.

"Could you...um...take me in your mouth".

"You mean like this" Dave says as he slides down and takes the head of Aaron's cock into his mouth". While Dave doesn't have experience giving head, he has been on the receiving end too many times to count. He sucks Aaron the way he likes to be sucked. He runs his tongue up the hard length of his cock, flickering his tongue at the slit. 

Aaron's hips buck and he moans "Oh God Dave I'm going to come". Dave thought about replacing his mouth with his hand and finishing Aaron off that way, but there was something so intimate and sexy about the thought of swallowing Aaron's ejaculate. "Dave I'm going to come, are you sure you want to...oh God". Dave's only response was to suck harder and cup Aaron's balls. That pushed Aaron over the edge. His orgasm hit hard as he came forcefully into Dave's mouth. He lay back, spent, and looking at Dave who was taking a sip of his scotch, which was on the bedside table.

"Dave, that was...so...oh my God...no one has ever finished me off like that".

"Hayle never?" he asked.

Aaron laughed, "Are you kidding. She was not that into it in bed. It was always straight forward missionary, get on, get off, type sex. She only performed oral on me like 7 or 8 times, and each time she made me finish myself off".

"Did she let you go down on her?"

"Yeah, sometimes, not that often though. I liked doing it for her though. It gave her pleasure. Now it's my turn to give you pleasure" he said as he made his way down Dave's body.

"You don't have to...just because I did".

"I know I don't, but I want to taste you. I want to see you come apart".

Aaron licked all the way down Dave's body, from his neck down to his toes. Stopping only briefly at Dave's cock just to tease him. "Aaron for God sakes don't play with me. I'm dying here". Aaron chuckled and started licking his way back up Dave's thigh. He hoped he would be able to bring Dave as much pleasure as he brought to him. He knew he didn't have as much experience receiving oral sex as Dave had. He ran his tongue over Dave's tight and hard sacs, before licking up to his slit. He could taste Dave's pre-cum, it was salty and a bit bitter, but not too bad tasting. He took as much of the cock as he could fit in his mouth as he could fit, and began to suck. Dave was panting and moaning loudly. After a while, Aaron refocused his attention on Dave's sacs again. Dave moaned loudly as he began licking and kissing his balls. That gave him an idea. He scooted down between Dave's legs and took Dave's balls into his mouth. He gently rolled them in his mouth.

Dave's panting and moaning increased. This felt unfucking believable. "Aaron...fuck...holy shit...I'm going to come!"

"Not without me you don't" Aaron said as he took Dave's cock into his mouth again. Dave's climax hit and Aaron sucked every last drop from him.

The two men cuddled together in bed, as limp as rag dolls.

"Aaron, that was amazing".

"Ditto, I have been waiting for that for ten years now".

"You still think this is wrong?" asked Dave.

"I don't care if it is right or if it's wrong. I just know I don't want it to end. What about you".

"Ditto" he said as he kissed his lover passionately.

"Dave, were you as scared as I was?" asked Aaron propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah, but once everything started happening, it felt some how, natural. The guy thing kind of faded into the background. Did it feel the same for you?"

"Yeah. Well except for the facial hair" he said running his hand over Dave's bearded chin. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Considering we just swallowed each others cum...sure why not" Dave said shrugging his shoulders and laughing.

"Well since you have much more sexual experience than I have, um have you ever done anything analy?"

"I have never performed anal sex on anyone. I would have been open to the idea, but none of my wives ever expressed an interest. None of my other relationships ever developed to the point where I would feel comfortable enough to do it. But I did once date a nurse who wanted to massage my prostate. I was kind of weirded out by it and kept refusing, but one night I had a few drinks in me, and I was curious".

"What was it like?"

"Strange at first, kind of like when your doctor sticks his finger up your ass. But then she started to stimulate me other ways, while she was doing it, and I relaxed. I have to confess, it felt good. Damn good when she hit my prostate. After that I let her do it whenever she felt like it. Is that something you want us to try" he asked, feeling himself get excited.

"I don't know. Uh maybe".

Dave ran his along Aaron's naked torso. "Just in case tomorrow we ought to stop at the drug store and pick up some lubricant. It's 3am. We should get some sleep. I want you rested for tomorrow".


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Aaron awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He got out of bed, put on his underwear, and followed his nose. Dave was in the kitchen cooking. He looked up when he heard Aaron shuffling down the hall. "Hey, you're finally up".

"Its 10am, I never sleep this late. Not even on weekends".

"You must have been tired", Dave commented with a smirk.

Aaron came up behind Dave and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Last night was wonderful, thank you".

"The pleasure was all mine. I made breakfast. There are eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, coffee, and oj".

"Jesus Dave"

"We got to keep your strength up" Dave replied, turning to give his partner a good morning kiss.

Aaron and Dave sat on Dave's deck, enjoying a hearty breakfast, when Aaron's cell rang.

"Hotchner". Dave watched Aaron listening to the caller; he hoped they weren't being called back to work early. In an effort to give Aaron privacy, he started bringing in the dishes. He was loading the dishwasher when Aaron came in the kitchen.

"Please don't tell me we are being called back".

"No, that was Hayle. She was just confirming our plans for next weekend. She has a wedding to attend, so she would like me to take Jack on Friday night rather than Saturday morning".

"That's good. You'll get extra time with Jack".

"Not quite, since she is losing him on Friday, she was wondering if she could cancel my visit on Wednesday. His cousins are in town, they are taking the kids to the aquarium on Wednesday. He'll be exhausted by the time I'm supposed to see him".

"Does she do that often; make plans on your days?"

"Not really, but with Hayle, you never get something for nothing. I look back now and wonder why I ever thought we were happy".

"You loved her".

"Yes I did. But she was never content with anything. Plus, she hated me working at the BAU".

"Well you yourself said the BAU life ruins marriages".

"I know, but I couldn't give it up. I couldn't go back to practicing law".

"No, profiling, the BAU, it's in your blood. Just like it's in mine". After a few moments of silence, Dave said "if you're not picking up Jack until Friday, how about spending the week here with me?"

"I love to. Are you sure? I know you wanted to get some writing done".

"I'd rather hang out with you. We could hike, fish, watch movies..."

"Among other things" Aaron interrupted with a laugh as he grabbed for Dave's hand. "Dave I enjoyed last night"

"Me too Aaron"

"Okay. I'd love to spend the week with you".

"Do you have enough clothes and whatever else you may need?"

"Besides my sweats, I have the clothes I wore he last night, plus two changes in my go bag. I can just do a wash when I need to. I'm good on toiletries. So I guess I'm yours for the week".

"Mine for the week, I like the sound of that", Dave said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How about we get dressed and run into town? We can pick up some steaks for dinner and maybe rent a movie".

"Sounds good".


	9. Chapter 9

Dave and Aaron spent the day in town. They did some shopping and grabbed lunch at a little diner. When they returned to Dave's house, they went for a hike, took a nap, and then started dinner. They grilled the steaks and ate out on the deck, watching the sunset.

"So Aaron, we should discuss work. How are we going to handle it? You know this can never get out".

"I agree. We need to keep our relationship private. If it became public knowledge, the ramifications to our careers would be bad. I think we just have to be professional at work, just as we always have. But when we are not working we can be together".

"The good thing is, we're friends. So if we are seen out together in public, it won't raise any suspicion".

"Unless I grab your ass" Aaron said joking.

Both men laughed. Aaron suddenly became serious and reaches out to take Dave's hand. "I still am confused about why I developed feelings for another man. I suspect you feel the same. But I am so glad it's you that I fell for, my best friend. I trust you with my life. I just wanted you to know how I felt".

"I'm confused too. You mean a lot to me and I trust you with my life as well".

After they cleaned up and had dessert, they sat on the deck, drinking wine and looking up at the stars.

"Dave, is that a hot tub over there?" Aaron asked with a coy smile.

"Yeah, care to hot tub with me?"

Aaron went over to the tub and removed the cover. "Dave, I don't know...I don't have a bathing suit" Aaron said in a slow sexy way.

"I'll promise not to look...but I'm afraid I'll have to touch"

They undressed and slipped into the bubbling hot water.

"This feels so good" said Aaron sipping his wine.

"Yeah it does. Especially after that hike with took this afternoon".

They sat sipping wine and relaxing. Aaron made his way through the bubbles to sit next to his lover. He ran his hand down Dave's shoulders, over his chest, finally stopping at his cock.

Dave cupped Aaron's chin and brought their lips together. The kiss demonstrated how hungry they were for each other. Their tongues rolled in and out of each others mouths, as their erections throbbed painfully.

Dave looked into Aaron's eyes, "bed?"

"Now" Aaron answered standing up exposing his shapely naked form.

The grabbed towels and practically ran into the bedroom. David sat on the bed, as Aaron stood between his legs. "God your cock is rock hard", he said as he leaned forward to take it in his mouth. The sensations were almost too much to bear.

"Dave"

"Yeah Aaron".

"Would you...well...remember what we discussed last night?"

Dave stopped sucking and brought Aaron down on the bed with him. "You want me to finger you?"

"Yes, I mean -only- only if you're comfortable with doing it".

"Aaron, I would do anything for you". He reached across Aaron to retrieve the tube of lubricant that they purchased earlier that day. Aaron was very nervous and it showed. "It's okay, relax Aaron, if you want me to stop, just let me know". Dave knew he would have to work on relaxing his partner.

He had Aaron flip over on his stomach. He began massaging his back, buttocks, and the backs of his legs. "Feel good?" It felt so good that the only response he received from Aaron was "ummm". He rolled Aaron back over to massage the front of his body. Starting with his head, his hands rubbed Aaron's arms, chest, legs, penis, and feet. Once Aaron was fully relaxed, Dave resumed oral sex. He used a combination of his hands and his mouth.

After a few minutes, he snapped the lid off the lube and poured some on his finger. He continued sucking Aaron, while he ran his finger lightly around Aaron's opening. "You doing okay? You want me to continue?" he asked.

"Yes...please..".

Continuing to stimulate around Aaron's opening, Dave pressed his finger slowly into Aaron's tight ass. He looked up at Aaron's face for any signs of discomfort. "Let me know if this is uncomfortable".

"No...it's tight...but just feels...ah...different".

Dave sucked harder on Aaron's sex. After a few minutes Dave felt Aaron's ass muscles relax. Dave crooked his finger to hopefully hit Aaron's prostate.

"oohh, yes, right there, don't stop" Aaron moaned.

Dave massaged the spot that was giving Aaron so much pleasure. When he sensed Aaron's imminent orgasm, he utilized a stronger, firmer, stroke. Aaron cried out as his orgasm tore through him. Dave continues to suck and massage Aaron's sweet spot until the after shocks subsided.

Dave smiled at Aaron, who looked totally satisfied. "You okay buddy? he asked an almost lifeless Aaron.

"That was incredible. I don't think I ever had a more intense release".

Dave lightly ran his fingers over Aaron chest. "I love watching you come".

"Why do I make a silly orgasm face?"

"Well...yeah", he laughed. But beyond that you totally relax. I haven't seen you as relaxed since I re-joined the BAU. You carry a lot of weight on your shoulders and it's just nice to see you this way".

Hotch pushed Dave down and climbed on top of him. He thrust his erection against Dave's, as he nibbled on Dave's ear. "Now it's my turn to relax you. How far do you want me to take it?"

"I'll take it as I gave it" Dave replied handing Aaron to tube of lubricant.

Aaron kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth. Using his tongue he licked his way down Dave's body, stopping to pay extra attention to his nipples. Going lower, he dipped his tongue into Dave navel, which elicited a loud moan from Dave.

"Fuck Aaron, you trying to kill me".

"No, because that would difficult to explain to the team and your family" he joked.

Aaron picked up Dave's hard cock and blew on the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head, before sinking his mouth down around Dave, and sucking him as hard as he could. He groped Dave's very firm balls. The line between pleasure and pain was blurred as Aaron kneaded them in his hand. Dave was moaning loudly.

"Tell me what you want" Aaron instructed.

"Fuck Aaron. Fuck me with your fingers".

Aaron stopped, squirted some lube on his fingers, and probed Dave's opening.

He was nervous about sticking his fingers in Dave. He didn't want to hurt him. "Dave, tell me if I'm doing this right. I don't want to hurt you".

"You won't hurt me".

With that, Aaron inched his finger into Dave's rectum. He watched Dave's face for signs of discomfort. When he made it all the way in, his fears subsided and he resumed blowing Dave.

"Oh fuck...right there", Dave moaned, when Aaron's finger brushed his prostate. "Use two fingers, really fuck me".

Aaron pulled his finger out and shoved two back in. "You like it like that, don't you Dave".

"Yes, yes, don't stop...holy shit".

Aaron kept working Dave with his fingers and mouth, but he positioned himself so that he could watch his friend's face when he came. He didn't have to wait that long. Dave's face contorted and his body stiffened as he released himself into Aaron's mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave and Aaron spent the rest of the week together fishing, hiking, watching movies, and making love. On Friday morning Aaron had to leave to pick up Jack for the weekend.

"Hey, see you at work on Tuesday", Aaron said giving Dave one last kiss goodbye. "God I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too".

"Since I have Jack this weekend, next weekend I'll be free. You want to catch a movie or a game? Maybe grab some dinner?"

"Aaron are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess so, yes. It would be our first official one".

"Well..." Dave stopped talking and kissed him. "...as long as you realize that I don't put out on the first date", Dave said in jest.

Aaron burst out laughing. "In that case, lets consider it our third date".

After one final last kiss, Aaron drove away.

Both men were busy the rest of their weekend. Dave started sorting through and cataloging material for a new book. Aaron spent the weekend with Jack. They went to the park, to the movies, and played what seemed like hundreds of games of Chutes and Ladders. On Saturday evening, after he put Jack to bed, Aaron called Dave.

"Rossi here" Dave answered.

"Hey Dave"

"Aaron, hey, how is Jack?"

"Just got him down. He is keeping me busy...but I miss you"

"Same here"

"Have you done much writing since I'm not there to distract you?"

"Not really. I hate to break it to you, but even gone, you're still a distraction. I can't stop thinking about our time together. I'm looking forward to next weekend".

"Me too. And we will see each other at work on Tuesday".

"Yeah but it isn't the same. At work you're Hotch and I'm Rossi. It isn't until next weekend that we can be Aaron and Dave again".

"True"

They talked for a while more, then Dave heard Aaron say: "hey buddy what are you doing out of bed?"

"Daddy the bad monster was in my room again. Who you talkin to" replied Jack.

"I'm talking to Dave. Remember him from where I work?"

"Yeah. Daddy can you lay down with me till I go to sleep?"

"Sure buddy".

"Aaron, I better let you go. See you soon".

"Okay goodnight"


	11. Chapter 11

Like most days Aaron got to work early Tuesday morning. He was both excited and nervous about seeing Dave again. He knew that it was imperative that their relationship remain secret. He hoped that he could hide his reaction to him. Profilers could pick up on the little nuances.

Dave was also anxious about seeing Aaron in their work environment. He had to play it cool. Here, at the BAU, he was Rossi and Aaron was Hotch. He went through the bull pen, saying hi to JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss. On the way to his office, he stopped off in the break room to get a cup of coffee. When he was stirring in the cream and sugar, Hotch came in.

"Hi Dave"

"Hotch"

They made small talk until the one of the girls from forensics who was heating up her breakfast left.

"This is a bit strange. I couldn't wait to see you again, but I can't touch you" Aaron almost whispered.

"I know. God I hope we are not on a case this weekend".

"I doubt we will be. The other team just got a case and JJ is just starting to look through new cases. She is prioritizing and researching them. I'm not sure I'm going to last to the weekend. I know you are teaching a class at the academy in the early evening, how about coming over for a late dinner tonight?"

"Sounds perfect".

Dave and Aaron made it through the day. Other than their conversation in the break room, neither of them made another reference to their personal relationship.

That night Hotch ordered pizza and got some beer. He planned a relaxing casual dinner for him and Dave. He showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He waited for Dave to come, like a little kid waits for Christmas Morning.

Dave finished teaching at 7:30. He had stopped at home and showered and changed. He also stopped at his favorite bakery to pick up desert.

He arrived at Aaron's at 9:15. When Aaron answered the door, Dave step inside, grabbed Aaron and kissed him passionately. The two men couldn't get enough of each other and they kissed until their air supply forced them to break apart.

"Well hello to you too" Aaron laughed.

"I have been waiting for that since seeing you early this morning".

"Me too. I was so tempted to sneak into your office. You were right next door to me all freaking day".

"You don't have to tell me about it. Every time you walked by my office, I got hard" Dave admitted while he nuzzled his friend's neck.

"Are you hard now?"

Dave didn't answer. Instead he took Aaron's hand and brought it to his very hard cock.

"Well I can help relieve you of that?"

"What about dinner?"

"It's just pizza. It can wait, I can't" Aaron commented as he led Dave down the hall towards his bedroom.

An hour later a very satisfied Aaron and Dave sat on the couch eating cold pizza and drinking beer. When it came time for desert Aaron opened the bakery box that Dave had brought. When he opened it, staring up at him was a heavily frosted clown cookie.

"You got us clown cookies" Aaron asked amused.

"No, smart ass, I got us canolis, they're under the cookie. The cookie is for Jack. You have him tomorrow and I thought he would enjoy the cookie".

"He will love it. Thanks Dave".

"I know it's probably too much sugar, but..."

"No, that's the beauty of it. I'll give it to him right after dinner. Before handing him back to Hayle" he said with a slightly sadistic grin.

"Oh, you're evil".


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron and Dave continue seeing each other secretly over the next few months. While at work, they were completely professional. When they were not working, their relationship was hot and passionate. Both Dave and Aaron were happier than they had been in years. With Aaron's approval, Dave started hanging out with him and Jack.

The team caught a case in late October. They were in Texas working on a case where the unsub was kidnapping, raping, and murdering young co-eds. He recently kidnapped a 19 year old college freshman named Amy. The team knew that her time was quickly running out. They tracked the unsub down in a warehouse on the outskirts on town. The team was going in with the local PD to assist in the arrest.

"Rossi, Prentiss, you go around back"

"Morgan, Reid, you come with me. We'll enter through the front. Be careful the unsub may have Amy and he is not going down easily".

Hotch entered with his gun drawn. At that very moment, Rossi and Prentiss entered from the back. The unsub turned and fired at Rossi and Prentiss, before Hotch shot him.

Hotch ran over to find Prentiss knelling beside Dave who had been shot. He was shot in the stomach and was bleeding profusely.

"Dave, stay with us. Call 911".

An hour later, the team was in a surgical waiting room, waiting to find out if Dave was going to make it.

_"Don't die on me Dave. We just found each other. I need you. I love you" Hotch_ thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Seven days later, Dave was on the mend, recuperating at his townhouse.

Aaron worked during the day, but spent his nights taking care of Dave. Dave loved the fact that Aaron was doting on him, but could sense something was troubling Aaron.

"Hey Dave" Aaron said as he let himself into Dave's house.

"Hey yourself"

"I re-filled you pain pills and picked up Chinese for dinner" Aaron said, leaning in to give Dave a kiss.

"Sounds good. How was work?"

"Okay. The team misses you".

"I'll be back in a few weeks. As soon as the doctor clears me".

Dave couldn't help but notice Aaron tense up.

"What's going on Aaron?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Because I've been feeling a strange vibe from you sense I got out of the hospital. Then just now when I mentioned returning to work you tensed up. What's wrong? Don't tell me you met some younger guy since I've been recovering?" Dave joked, truing to lighten to mood.

"That's not funny" Aaron responded.

"Oh tell me it's not Adam from White Collar".

"Dave, maybe you can make jokes. But this is serious to me. Damn it, I almost lost you. I had to stand there and watch that son of a bitch shoot you. Then to make it worse, I had to remain calm and play the role of a concerned unit chief, when in fact, I was dying inside. I had to watch the man I love taken away in an ambulance. I had to wait calmly with the team at the hospital while you were having a bullet dug out of your stomach. Then when I finally did get to see you, I still couldn't run to you and hold you in my arms, because someone might see us. It's just not fair!"

Dave saw the tears in Aaron's eyes. "No it's not fair Aaron. It's not fair that we have to keep our love for each other a secret. But it's the way it has to be. Fraternization is a no no at the Department. We could probably skate by if we were a man and a woman, but two men. Shit, it would ruin our careers".

"I know... I just wish..."

"I know...so do I", Dave said wrapping his arms around his lover. "Come on lets go to bed" he said kissing his neck provocatively.

"Dave, stop it. You know we can't. You're still healing".

"I know. I just want to get naked and snuggle against you".

"Then come on".


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks latter, Hotch and the team were returning home from a case in Strongsville, Ohio, when Dave got medical clearance to return to work. He was cleared to do other physical things as well. It had been almost a month since Aaron and he had been able to do any form of sexual activity. They were both crazy horney for each other.

Aaron phoned Dave on his way home from the airport.

"Hey, Dave it's me".

"Hey yourself".

"How did your doctors appointment go?"

"I'm all healed and cleared to return to work". Dave decided to hold off telling Aaron about the other things he was cleared to do, as he wanted to surprise him.

"That's great. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you".

"Same here. Are you coming here straight from the airport"?

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 45 minutes".

"You hungry? Have you had dinner?"

"Yes, we all ate before our flight. I just want to take a hot shower and be with you".

"I'll see you when you get here".

An hour later, Aaron walked through Dave's front door. The two lovers embraced. They sat on the sofa, drinking scotch and discussing their week apart. Aaron briefed Dave on the case the team just wrapped. Dave discussed his visit to the doctor.

"It's getting late; I'm going to shower before we go to bed".

"Okay, I'll shut up down here and meet you upstairs".

Aaron was soaping up in the steamy shower, when he felt cold air on his back. He turned around to see Dave stepping into the shower with him. Dave stood before Aaron, took the soap from him, and began to wash him?.

"Dave" Aaron said in amused, questioning voice.

"I forgot to tell you, the doctor told me, that I'm medically cleared to resume all extra curricular activities". He washed Aaron's chest and made a soapy trail down to his hardening sex.

"Oh God, it's been so long", Aaron replied. The two men kissed under the water, as their wet tongues twirled together.

They took turns lathering each other up, rubbing their soapy hands all over each other's bodies. They were both hot and ready, as they rinsed and dried off.

They made their way into the bedroom. They lay on the bed naked tangled together.

"Dave, can I ask you something?"

"um..God you feel so good" he replied running his hands over his lover's body. "Ask me anything".

"Well I was thinking...and you can say no...but I want to feel you inside me".

"You want my fingers, I know you like that" Dave answered, as he licked Aaron's nipple.

"Well no, I want your...I want you to have sex with me".

Dave was quite for a moment as he processed Aaron's request.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked as he stroked Aaron's cheek.

"I want to feel you inside my body . I need for you to be part of me. If you don't want to, I'll understand".

"No, I want to. I've thought about that a lot lately".

"You have?"

"Yes, I want us to be close in that way too. I'm just nervous. We have never...I don't want to hurt you".

"I'm a little apprehensive too Dave. I know it will probably be uncomfortable at first, but we'll take it slow and use lots of lubricant".

"You will need to talk to me...tell me if you want me to stop or slow down. Are you really sure you want this".

"I could never do this with anyone but you. I love you".

"I love you too Aaron, come here" he said as he kissed Aaron passionately.

Dave ran his hands down Aaron's body, sending shivers though his lover. He scooted down to lick the pre-cum from Aaron's hard cock.

"I love tasting you" Dave said. He continued to lick around Aaron's cock, swirling his tongue up and down from base to tip. He stopped for just a brief moment to reach in the nightstand for some lube. He went back to work on Aaron's cock, licking and sucking. When he thought Aaron couldn't take much more, he went lower and gently rimmed Aaron's opening with his tongue.

"Fuck Dave...that feels amazing". The sensations were like nothing he had ever experienced.

Dave squirted some lube on his finger and inserted two fingers into Aaron's ass. He thrusted his fingers in and out to prepare Aaron for the sex that would follow.

"Dave", Aaron panted. "I'm ready...do it now".

"Maybe you should get on your hands and knees".

"Actually, I looked it up. They say anal sex is easier the first time in the missionary position with your knees up. The muscles are more relaxed that way".

Dave laughed out loud, "Christ, what did you do go to ".

"No, I goggled first time/anal sex"

"You amaze me Aaron. I hope you used your home internet account", Dave replied as he knelt between Aaron's spread legs.

"No, I googled it from work", he joked. "But don't worry I used your computer", he laughed.

"Very funny.

Aaron watched as Dave squeezed some more lube into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. As he took note of how hard and big Dave was he gulped.

"It will be okay, I'll go slow. Just remember to breathe".

Dave nudged his cock against his lover's opening. He gave him one more passionate kiss, before thrusting his hips forward, breaching Aaron's opening. He pushed forward slowly. Aaron was so damn tight. The friction against his cock felt wonderful. But at the same time, he could feel his cock stretching Aaron's body. He knew that it must be painful.

"Aaron, talk to me. Does it hurt?"

"A little but don't stop. I want this..I want you", he said tightly. He held on to Dave's shoulders. If he was being honest, it hurt more than a little. He knew if he told Dave how much it hurt and burned, he would insist upon stopping.

Dave continued to press into Aaron's body. When he was fully in, he stilled to give Aaron's body time to adjust to the invasion. Dave shifted slightly so that he could stimulate Aaron's swollen cock. When Aaron started moaning, he pulled back and slowly thrust in again.

"Dave, oh God yesss" he moaned as he cupped Dave's ass. The pain and burning was still there, but there was also pleasure. The pleasure of knowing that he and the man he loved were one.

Dave continued thrusting as he stimulated Aaron's cock and balls. The pleasure was intense and he could feel his own balls tighten as his climax neared. "Shit, I'm goanna come. You feel so good, so fucking tight and I love you so much".

"Come for me...give it to me...don't hold back Dave".

Dave orgasm exploded a few seconds later. He gently pulled out of Aaron's body and collapsed on top of him. They laid there holding each other for awhile.

"Aaron, God that was intense. But it must have been at least a little painful. I could feel your body resisting as it was being stretched".

"It hurt like hell at first" Aaron said as he kissed Dave's chest. "But then it got better. I needed that; I needed to have you inside my body".

"How are you feeling now? Does it still hurt?"

"I'm a little sore. Nothing too bad. Besides, I always knew you would be a pain in my ass". Both men laughed.

"Well you ass may be sore, but it's your cock that still needs attention", he said stroking Aaron's hard cock. "We should take care of that" Dave said as he licked his way down Aaron's body. When he reached his destination, he took the fully erect cock deep into his mouth. He continued sucking, until Aaron climaxed. The two lovers held each other, as they drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave returned to work the next Monday. Although Aaron was nervous having Dave back in the danger zone, he enjoyed being able to see him everyday. They continued to see each other secretly every chance they got. That Christmas they took some time off and vacationed together in St. Lucia.

They spent their days on the beach and participating in water sports; their nights were spent making passionate love in bed.

"Fuck Aaron, you were right it hurts like hell at first, but wow!" Dave commented. "I'm glad I got over my fear, because now we have nothing between us. What's a matter, you look down?"

"I still wish we didn't have to hide our feelings from the world. I love you so much, yet we can't live together, we can't even hold hands or hug in public.

"I know, I wish things were different too. If things were different, I would marry you in front of all our friends and family".

"That is a nice dream, maybe someday it will be possible" Aaron said sadly.

The next day while Aaron was napping, Dave slipped quietly out of their hotel room, leaving Aaron a note on the pillow beside him. When Aaron awoke and read the note.

_"Sometimes dreams do come true. Get dressed and meet me on the main beach"_

Aaron showered, put on the new clothes Dave laid out for him, and walked down to the beach to meet Dave.

"Dave there you are. The note you left was a little cryptic. What's up and what's with the suitcase".

"We are spending the night on that boat over there" Dave said pointing to the boat next to the dock. "Think of it as an adventure".

"Okay" Aaron said smiling.

As they boarded the boat, Aaron noticed a table set for two on the deck. The table was beautifully decorated with candles and flowers.

"Dave, what do you have planned for us this evening" Aaron questioned.

"Just a romantic night with the man I'm crazy in love with" Dave answered giving his lover a pat on the ass.

Dave took the wheel and the two set out to sea. When Dave anchored the boat, he set out the dinner that he had the hotel prepare. As they ate, they enjoyed a beautiful sunset. I have cake for dessert, but before that, I have something to ask you. He stood up and pulled Aaron up with him.

"Aaron, I have never been happier since that night when you showed up on my doorstep at Little Creek. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Dave?"

"I know it won't be a legal marriage. No one else will know about it, but in our hearts it will be a true marriage. We would have to keep separate homes for appearances, but most of the time we would be together".

Dave looked at Aaron who looked shocked.

"I know it is a crazy idea, I just thought that..."

"Yes!" Aaron cut him off.

"What?"

"I said yes. Yes, I'll marry you", Aaron yelled laughing.

That night under the moonlit sky, Aaron and Dave exchanged vows that came straight from their hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Ten years later, they exchanged vows again. This time it was in front of all their friends and family. Jack stood by his father's side as his best man. It was legal this time. They finally got to express their love for each other to the world.

_I finished this story a year and a half ago. Today I revisited my story and decided it needed a really happy ending! _


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

Ten years later, they exchanged vows again. This time it was in front of all their friends and family. Jack stood by his father's side as his best man. It was legal this time. They finally got to express their love for each other to the world.

_I finished this story a year and a half ago. Today I revisited my story and decided it needed a really happy ending! _


End file.
